


Just Out Of Reach

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Carl being a hot tease to negan while negan is over collecting supplies Carl knows negan loves it but negan still wishes Carl would love with him and not in Alexandria since Carl is his





	Just Out Of Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

"Hey." Carl leaned against the door frame, staring Negan down. Knowing. He pushed himself off of the door frame and walked towards Negan, looking around the house they were in. It was empty, a house that someone used to live in, but now they were dead and it was up for grabs. "I knew the person who used to live here. This is all his stuff." 

"Christ, kid." Negan stood up and walked towards him. "You can't sneak up on me like that. It's creepy and dangerous." He wrapped his arms around Carls waist, pulling the boy into his chest. Carls small frame fit perfectly against Negans larger one. It was easy to protect Carl that way, not that Carl needed much protecting. If anything, people needed to be protected from Carl.

Carl smiled up at him, sliding his hands through Negans hair, slicking it back. "I think I could take you." He kissed underneath Negans ear, pulling him closer with his jacket. "Think we could go upstairs and-"

"As much as I would love to." Negan pulled away, looking outside, pointing at all the men surrounding the house. "My men would see." He flicked Carls hat so it moved further back on his head. "But I wouldn't mind you taking me to see your father. I need to talk to him."

Carl looked annoyed, lips pressed together in a thin line, eye shooting him a killer glare. "Fine." Carl turned around, walking out of the house. He didn't look back at Negan. "Are you coming or not?" 

Negan chuckled to himself, following Carl out of the house and off of the porch. He lead Negan towards the garage that held all of the food. The shelves were filled to the brim, some canned food sitting on the blood beneath it. Outside of the garage stood Rick, guarding it like a dog, as if the man could stop Negan from getting what he wanted. The man was a slow learner, Negan had a feeling that it would be the thing that killed Rick in the end. Stubbornness and anger. Uncontrollable anger.

"What does he want?" Rick walked towards Carl, grabbing the boys arm and yanking him away from Negan. "Why did he have you bring him here?" Rick must have known Negan was picking through houses just to find cool stuff he had wanted. Damn Alexandrians didn't know how to keep a secret. "Carl.." Rick was calmer now that he was touching his son. It was sweet. The unhealthy codependency that the two had. Negan was always a sucker for unhealthy things. 

"I wanted to see what treats you got me. That's all." Negan patted Ricks arm as he walked past him, stepping into the garage. "You guys must have been working really hard to get me all this stuff... Daddy likes it." He flashed a smile and grabbed one of the shelves and yanked it towards him, knocking the entire row of shelves onto the ground. "Clean that up." 

Rick shot Negan a glare, his body shaking. It was almost as if Rick had drank too much coffee before Negan got there, but he knew that wasn't true. Rick was vibrating with anger, clenched jaw and balled up fists. It was adorable, how angry Rick got. Negan wouldn't have it any other way. 

Carl walked to Negan, standing behind him, sliding his hands around Negans torso then down towards his hips. "You know..." Carls teeth grazed his ear. "I just wanna make daddy happy.." 

"Carl." Rick called. "Can you set the rack up again?" His arms were filled with cans and boxes filled with instant foods like rice and potatoes. He stood up and glanced at Negan, shaking his head. 

Carl let go of Negan, stepping around him and into the garage. He bent down in front of Negan, his legs spread wide. He grabbed both sides of the rack and pulled it up, lining it up with all the others. He walked around the rack, kicking the cans out from underneath It. "There." He smiled at his dad, backing away. 

Negan swallowed, grabbing Carls hips, pulling the boy back against him. "Tease." He mumbled, curling his fingers around Carls neck. "Bending over and grabbing at me right in front of your daddy?" 

Carl pressed back against Negan, closing his eyes. "Not teasing." He breathed out, grinding his ass against Negans crotch. "And he's not my daddy.." Carl put his hand over Negans, pushing at his fingers so Negans grip around his neck tightened. "You are." 

"You should come back with me." Negan let go of Carls neck, kissing it. "I could make you so happy. You could be in control there instead of having to deal with officer friendly." Negan turned Carl around and pressed their foreheads together. "You belong there. You're not meant for the normal life."

"I'm not leaving." Carl whispered, kissing Negans collar. "I like what we have now." Carl undid his jeans, slipping his hand into his pants, blocking Negans body with his so Rick couldn't see it. "Me teasing you... you begging for me." 

"I like it too, but once a week isn't enough.." Negan slipped his hands into the back pockets of Carls jeans. "Need to have you all to myself non stop... I don't like sharing you with this place."

Carl frowned. "That sucks." He pulled away from Negans grip, walking towards his father. "Guess you'll have to learn how to share."


End file.
